The present invention is related to a method for making figures/stripes on an article. The figures/stripes of the article are richly variable. The stripes and figures are protected from being worn. In addition, the figures/stripes of the article are unique and personal.
Figures/stripes are often made on the surfaces of various commercial products such as gifts, stationeries, sport implements and leisure implements. The figures/stripes beautify the appearance of the product and enhance the quality thereof or serve as a brand of the product.
There are many conventional methods for making figures or characters (figures/stripes) on the surface of an article, for example, printing, transfer printing, spraying and adhesion. By any of the above methods, the figures/stripes are directly formed on the surface of the article. After a period of use, the figures/stripes tend to be worn out. The worn figures/stripes will be incomplete. This results in random appearance of the article and destructs the quality of the article.
The conventional figure/stripe making methods have other shortcomings as follow:
For example, by means of printing, the figures/stripes formed on the article will be the same and monotonous. By means of spraying or adhesion (attachable paper), the figures/stripes formed on the article still will be the same. In other words, the figures/stripes made on the article by means of the conventional methods are unchangeable and lack uniqueness.
In addition, according to the conventional figures/stripes making methods, it is necessary to first manufacture a plate for making the figures/stripes. For example, with respect to printing, it is necessary to first manufacture a type-face (so-called plate-making). Similarly, with respect to spraying or adhesion, it is also necessary to manufacture the plate of the figures/stripes. It is costly to make the plate.
Moreover, the figures/stripes made of the conventional methods are formed on the article by way of manual processing. Therefore, the figures/stripes are stiff without natural feeling or solid feeling.